


and good company.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Comment Fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: "Hot chocolate helps, and good company."[Request for a Maggie + Jubal fic]
Relationships: Maggie Bell & Jubal Valentine
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	and good company.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request to do a Maggie and Jubal piece, I found a prompt and this is what I came up with. So, I hope that guest enjoys this :) Any and all mistakes are my own.

“You need a ride home?” Jubal pulled Maggie from her thoughts. 

The office was quiet, dead, agents having left hours ago to enjoy what was left of their Friday night. 

“I’m still finishing up here, but thank you.” She said gesturing to the paperwork littering her workspace.

“Really? Looks like you were looking at anything but those case reports.” Jubal shot back with a chuckle.

Maggie sighed a little, “This case brought up a lot of memories.” 

She wasn’t sure why she was admitting it. Everyone could see it. The moment they found out it was a reporter who’d been killed, Maggie felt like all eyes had fallen on her.

Jubal leaned against the desk closest to her. 

“We all have those cases, and cases like this one will come up again, unfortunately. Learning how to cope with it is usually the best way forward.” 

“I am coping.” She tried to reassure him.

“By staring at anything but the case report in an empty office on a Friday night?” 

Maggie chuckled, but shrugged, “I guess so.” 

Jubal shook his head, “Come on, I’ll give you a ride home. Take it from me, this,” he gestured to her and her paperwork, “is not a healthy way of coping.” 

Maggie said nothing for a few moments but ended up doing as she was told, putting her file away and grabbing her coat.

“So, out of curiosity, what is a healthy way of coping?” Maggie asked on the drive home.

Jubal shrugged, “I would say anything but pushing yourself into work and drinking.” 

There was a hint of humour to his voice, but Maggie still wasn’t sure she could laugh. 

“You can laugh, Maggie, that was a joke. In all seriousness though, I think that is a question only you can answer.” 

She chuckled, “I was pretty happy staring out the window, telling myself I was being productive.” 

“I think we both know you’re lying.” 

Maggie chose not to answer him, instead she spent the rest of the drive looking out the window. 

“Hot chocolate helps,” Jubal got her attention, “good company, too.” 

Maggie nodded, “Learn that from experience?” 

Jubal nodded, “Yeah. But, it helps, bad days, good days, hot chocolate and good company can’t let you down.” 

Maggie remained quiet until Jubal pulled up in front of her apartment. 

“Thank you for the ride home.” 

“No problem, let me know if you need a ride into work tomorrow.” 

Maggie nodded, “Don’t worry, I usually call OA. He owes me coffee anyway.” 

Jubal laughed, “Alright.” 

Maggie hesitated for a moment. “Would you like to come in? You know, maybe for some hot chocolate?”

Jubal frowned a little, “If you’re sure you want my company.” 

“I would love to have your company.” Maggie told him. 

“Okay, then, yeah. I would love to come in.” 

Maggie smiled as she got out of the car. Hot chocolate and good company, it was about to be put to the test, but she could already feel it was going to make her feel better. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love for you to comment and let me know what you think :)


End file.
